1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a clip for attaching pouches to a strap, typically on a larger device, for example, a backpack, or any of many similar devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to use a clip to couple an object such as a pouch or similar device to a backpack or similar device. Such a clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,958 entitled xe2x80x9cAttachment System for Backpacks, Vests, Belts and the Likexe2x80x9d issued on Feb. 25, 1997 to Anscher. However, this reference discloses a mating system with a key-like structure which is inconvenient to use and requires the mating plastic pieces to remain with the pack when the attachment is detached, thereby resulting in a pack surface which is cluttered in appearance. Additionally, the twisting motion required for coupling of the two pieces may make this device unsuitable for stabilizing larger devices which should be attached at several points rather than a single point. Other kinds of clips, strap fasteners and similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,099 entitled xe2x80x9cSeat Belt Adjusterxe2x80x9d, issued on Apr. 13, 1993 to Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,175 entitled xe2x80x9cStrap Fastenerxe2x80x9d, issued on Mar. 28, 1989 to Kasai; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,686 entitled xe2x80x9cKeeper for Load Carrying Equipmentxe2x80x9d, issued on Jul. 29, 1980 to Dostourian; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,726 entitled xe2x80x9cPlastic Adjuster for a Beltxe2x80x9d, issued on Aug. 2, 1977 to Takabayashi.
Other prior art references, including those for attaching a device to a user""s belt, include U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,429 entitled xe2x80x9cPager Clip Having Aperture for Fastening to an External Articlexe2x80x9d issued on Mar. 19, 1996 to Higginbotham; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,481 entitled xe2x80x9cDetachable Mounting Clip Arrangement for Miniature Portable Apparatus or the Likexe2x80x9d, issued on Apr. 11, 1978 to Selinko; U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,373 entitled xe2x80x9cArticle Carrier with Improved Combination Belt Loop and Clipxe2x80x9d, issued on Feb. 10, 1976 to Artz; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,434 entitled xe2x80x9cFastening Devicexe2x80x9d, issued on Feb. 18, 1958 to Van Buren, Jr.
However, these references do not appear to allow the user to hold the clip at a number of opening position while attaching a pouch to a backpack, and further may be somewhat inconvenient to use in that they do not satisfactorily combine a secure locked position with a simple way for the user to release a pouch from a backpack.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clip, such as is used to attach a pouch to a backpack, which does not require plastic mating pieces to remain attached to the backpack after the pouch is removed.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a clip, such as is used to attach a pouch to a backpack, which can be used at several places of a particularly large or heavy pouch in order to stabilize the same.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a clip, such as is used to attach a pouch to a backpack, which is securely affixed while in a locked position, but can be easily unlocked by the user.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a clip, such as is used to attach a pouch to a backpack, which can be held at one of several open positions while attaching the pouch to the backpack.
These and other objects are attained by clip with a base hingeably connected to a lid. The base includes slots through which the strap of a pouch passes and further includes detent protrusions. The lid includes two detent prongs with apertures through which the detent protrusions pass in the closed position. In the closed position, the clip typically engages a web strap or similar item on the exterior of the backpack in order to secure the pouch to the backpack. This results in ease of assembly to both the pouch and the pack in that once the clip is threaded the strap, the user simply pushes down on the pouch and the clip engages to the base. This further results in and a simplified two-piece assembly. In order to release the detent prongs of the lid from the detent protrusions of the base, the user squeezes the prongs together in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the hinge between the base and the lid. This motion releases the detent protrusions from the apertures of the detent prongs. The resulting configuration results in a secure attachment, but one which can be easily released by the user. Further, this configuration can be used at multiple locations to stabilize a single heavy pouch or similar configuration.